Meatball-A-Rooney
Meatball-A-Rooney is the seventh episode in season 3 of Liv & Maddie. It aired on November 8, 2015. This episode scored 2.1 million viewers. Overview When Willow earns a scholarship that Maddie really wanted, the besties get into a huge fight. Then, when Joey accidentally breaks Liv’s toe and tries to make things better, he ends up making it even worse.Liv and Maddie: Episode: Meatball-A-Rooney (Disney-ABC Press.com) Episode Summary While trying to get Liv to sign some Voltage junk to make money, Joey accidentally drops a bowling ball on Liv's foot and she breaks her toe. Joey then dedicates himself to being Liv's man-servant until she gets better. Joey tries really hard, but ends messing up several times. Meanwhile, Parker creates a meatball machine so he doesn't have to eat vegetables and is nervous about telling Reggie that he can't make meatballs because he is not a genius. Meanwhile, Maddie and Willow hold a porcupine basketball camp for little girls. When Willow gets a scholarship to the university Maddie was dreaming of going to, Maddie gets jealous and accidentally blurts a few things out to Willow and Willow takes offense and leaves. The little girls don't want to play basketball anymore because, after seeing Maddie and Willow fight, they think it tears apart friendships. Willow then overhears Maddie telling the children that she was wrong to be jealous of Willow and they make up. Parker invents a meatball machine that turns vegetables into meatballs for Reggie, but it turns out to be a fake. Later, Liv has become so desperate to be rid of Joey, she resorts to pulling off a very convincing imitation of Maddie to frighten him off. Maddie then shows up and comments that her Maddie has become so much better. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Herbie Jackson as Reggie *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz Guest stars *April Marshall-Miller as Anina *Ashlyn Faith Williams as Lula Absent cast *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Trivia *Benjamin King (Pete Rooney) did not appear in this episode. *Willow gets a scholarship and due to that Maddie will get jealous, and it soon causes a spark between them. *Liv gets a broken toe. *This is one of the few episodes where Liv is not seen wearing a dress or skirt. *Willow and Maddie fight for the first time. *Since Joey breaks Liv's toe, he tries to make it up to Liv by offering her some help but it ends badly. *Liv makes an interpretation of Maddie in this episode. *Ashlyn Faith Williams guest starred on an episode of Girl Meets World, another Disney Channel show. *This is the last appearance of Herbie Jackson as Reggie in Liv and Maddie as he did not appear in the rest of Season 3 and he did not make an appearance in Season 4. Continuity *This is the fourth time Liv has pretended to be Maddie. The previous times were in Twin-A-Rooney, Switch-A-Rooney and Champ-A-Rooney. Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2015 Category:Episodes aired in November Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3 2015 Category:TwinSwitch